


Zombie War Hero.

by dimplesmcflirt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU: Zombie Apocalypse, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, girl!Louis, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesmcflirt/pseuds/dimplesmcflirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's been locked in her room for nearly a week playing Diablo 3, when she finally gets out of the house things aren't really how she remembered. Making a quick trip to Nando's might end up being a lot more complicated than she ever imagined. Cue zombies and Liam Payne with a shot gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie War Hero.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know any of these people, and as much as I would seriously love to, I don't own neither of them as well. This is _clearly_ a work of _**fiction.**_ Niall is most certainly a boy, so is Louis. And there's no real proof zombie's exist, or that the outbreak would happen in London of all places. If you know, and or are related to any of these people in real life, I urge you to get the fuck out, because this will not go down well with you. If you don't, and you want a bit of Niall with girly bits, please, help yourself. 

~~~~

Niall hadn’t left the house in six days, as matter of fact, she barely left her room at all the past week. She found it odd that no one, not even Louise had made a point of barging in and tried to drag her out, but maybe they had tried calling and her phone had died three days ago, and she hadn’t bothered charging it, or maybe she couldn’t be arsed with taking her mouth off of Harry’s cock, god knew her friends were perverts . Niall left her room for nothing other to get food and use the toilet, she slept little, and when she did, she dreamt of Diablo 3. 

By the time she was done playing she wasn’t sure she remembered her name anymore, or how old she was. Niall Horan, 19 years old, yeah, that sounded about right, her birthday had been a while ago, hadn’t it? She stretched and looked down at herself, she had showered twice in the past six days, and changed her clothes a total of three times, she wrinkled her nose at herself, and walked over to her closet, grabbing a change of underwear first, a pair of shorts, a polo shirt and a cardigan, before making her way to the bathroom with one thought in mind. Food, and the place to get it, Nando’s. 

She showered nicely, trying to get rid of the stench that she hadn’t noticed surrounded her before, she washed her hair, shaved, and gave herself a fool body wash, twice, she brushed her teeth, dried her hair, and pulled it up, thinking she needed to set up an appointment at the hair salon to retouch her coloring soon. She finished getting dressed and yawned, thinking she could use a proper night of sleep after some quality chicken. 

Niall skipped the way down the first stairs trying to remember when her brother said he’d be back, sometime next week she was sure, or was it this week by now? She didn’t remember, she wasn’t sure what day it was anyway. Locking the door behind herself, she frowned at how empty the streets seemed when she walked down the front steps to her house, London never looked that deserted.

Holding on tighter to her cardigan she crossed the street, making her way to her favorite food chain restaurant, as she looked around. Surely something was happening for there to be no live soul to be seen in the streets, she just hoped they’d be open at Nando’s. She looked back when she thought she heard a sound, but found a dirty looking man, with his head half stuck in a dumpster, he looked up when she passed and sniffed the air, his skin a sickly greenish hue, hair a complete mess, and the few teeth he had were nearly black from what she could see, his eyes sunken in and hollow, so she picked up her pace, looking away, not really wanting to deal with any shit like that. 

For once she hoped she had charged her phone, so she could call someone and ask what the bloody hell was going on, Sean would know for sure, Lou, even Josh, and maybe she would too if she had bothered to turn on her TV on anything else than her game, at least she wished she had taken her bike, since the strange homeless man was following her when she looked back to check, and the weirdest part that struck her, was that he was wearing proper clothes, a bit tattered but proper nonetheless, pant suit, tie and all. She turned her head back forward, and started walking faster, thanking heavens she was just a block away from Nando’s. 

That was until she saw something walking towards the corner of the street she was crossing, and a couple things stood out in the group of people. Same strange skin tone as the office ready homeless guy, same weird hollow, sunken in eyes, and weird slow movements, arms outstretched and growling sounds coming from their general direction, she arched an eyebrow as she tried to get a better look without going any closer, when she heard someone shouting something, and she barely had time to get down before she heard the shot gun sound, and felt someone grabbing her hand, and tug her up, and start sprinting. 

Niall wasn’t a big runner, she wasn’t big on anything athletic at all actually, she liked eating, gaming, sleeping and playing the guitar, so it was safe to say the idea that she was being dragged somewhere foreign, running of all things, didn’t sit well with her. When they finally stopped they were in a shitty warehouse looking space, very poorly lit, that didn’t smell too good, and there was a boy holding a shot gun walking up a flight of stairs. 

“Oi! What the bloody fuck was that?” She shouted at him, stomping up the stairs after him and crossing her arms, and looking around, the upper story was a bit less depressing than the downstairs one, but not by much. There was a dingy looking couch, a couple old armchairs, a very ugly old rug in the middle of the room, a TV with an old video game console, a decent looking radio, and a minibar that looked all but ready to break. “And where the bloody hell did you bring me?” 

“That’s no way to treat the bloke that just saved you is it?” The boy arched an eyebrow at her, after turning around to look at her. “Are you mental, stupid or just plain suicidal?” He asked putting his shot gun to the side, and crossing his arms. 

“What the fuck are you talking about, you twat?” Niall asked frowning at him. 

“What the _fuck_ am I talking about?” He asked blushing a bit, the curse word not slipping easily through his lips at all. “What am I talking about? Did you not see the bloody zombies walking after you? Did you think it was a good idea to go off prancing about smelling all clean and human and have them chase at you?” He asked, sitting down on the dingy looking couch and snorting. 

“Zombies?!” She asked, a bit stunned. 

“Yes, what did you think those were, unicorns?” The boy asked, snorting again, though he looked at her properly this time, and got up. “You really didn’t know, did you?” He frowned a bit, as she shook her head. “Where the hell have you been this past week?” 

“Locked in my room playing Diablo 3?” She answered, smiling a bit sheepishly, blushing a bit. “What… What’s going on?” Niall asked, looking up at him. His eyes were like a melted caramel brown, and they looked genuinely worried for now, he had the slightest tan, at least next to her he did, a birthmark on his neck, a pudgy nose and sandy brown hair. 

“It all started about four, five days ago, I think the first sighting was at Hyde Park. No one knows what’s started it, or maybe the government does, but they ain’t talking about it. I suppose ‘bout 8/9% of the city’s been turned by now, you can’t let them hurt you, or else it’s done for, if they don’t eat you up, you’re turned, so if they get to you, it’s best to just give up at once. They’re slow but they aren’t as stupid as we see in movies, but their senses are compromised, all but their sense of smell, it’s like they can smell food from a mile away.” 

“That’s why you settled in this shithole?” Niall asked, figuring there was no other reason why one could possibly live in an environment like this, unless they were, obviously, too busy with Diablo 3 to care. 

“Yeah, my parents were out of town on vacation, I was alone at the house when I heard, I grabbed my dad’s hunting bag and ran for it, they haven’t been invading many homes, but they leave empty ones alone. I wasn’t about to wait for them to come for me, even though we’ve been advised to stay in and lock all doors.” He sighed, shaking his head slowly. “I’ve got a radio here, a TV with lousy signal, an old Nintendo 64, a mini fridge with some water and beer, and I can sneak out the back and get some food from the restaurant, but it’s getting risky, they’ve been gathering at dumpsters and all, and restaurant ones always have prime quality stuff in them.” He said nodding a bit. “I’m Liam, by the way.”

“Niall.” She said, crossing her arms again, in a more defensive stance this time. “Like the river.” She said, trying to crack a smile, as she took a seat on the couch. “Stupid cunt, why didn’t you charge your mobile.” She mumbled shaking her head slowly. 

“Someone you’ve got to call?” Liam asked, looking down at her. 

“My brother, my pervert friends too… I suppose…” She sighed, looking up, and around. “Why’d I have to go to Nando’s? Why’d I have to buy the bloody game? I can’t believe I just lost five days’ worth of completely crazy shit… Except that, wait, I actually can.” Niall rolled her eyes, leaning her head back. “This would happen to me, I would be the person to completely lose the memo on the zombie invasion.” 

“Would you?” Liam asked, a bit amused. 

“Yeah.” She said, blushing a bit, snorting at herself. 

Liam sat down and looked at the girl beside him. She was small, and that was saying something because he wasn’t much tall himself, she was pale and pinkish, bright blue eyes and light blonde hair, and for the situation they were in, besides looking upset she seemed particularly calm about everything, and he frowned a bit at that. 

“You don’t have to refrain from freaking out on my account, if you want to, aye?” He said in a small tone, unsure of what else to say. 

“Thanks, but I don’t really freak out, as you put it.” She said, snorting a bit. “Besides, I’m too hungry to freak out.”

“Oh.” He hummed in acknowledgement. “Well, I should be able to go get something after it’s dark… Their eyesight is pretty bad, it’s best to play that angle.” Liam told her, in an apologetic smile.

“What time is it?” Niall asked, looking over at him. 

“A quarter to three.” He smiled a bit sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I can’t wait that long! I’ll STARVE to death before that!” Niall said dramatically, throwing her head back again. 

“I’ve got some pastries left from breakfast.” He suggested, getting up to grab the bag. “This bakery down the street’s opening up from four to five and serving whoever comes, not many people show up, so it’s not too dangerous.” He said nodding slowly. “People haven’t really been leaving their houses, you’re lucky I spotted you.” 

“Right… Thanks.” She smiled a bit embarrassed smile. “How did you spot me, anyway?”

“With these.” He asked, showing her the goggles he had thrown on the couch, when he had rushed off to get her. “I was on the roof.” He nodded slowly. “I get a pretty good view of possible threats up there.” 

“Oh.” She said looking at the goggles, then back up at him, before turning to the ceiling. “What exactly are we supposed to do?”

“About?” Liam asked, putting the goggles away.

“Dunno? Everythin’? We can’t possibly stay here in this hellhole forever.” She pointed out quite absent mindedly. 

“I… I haven’t really thought about it… The only thing I’ve got in mind for right now is surviving, I guess.”

“Suppose that is what matters.” Niall mumbled, nodding slowly, as she chewed aimlessly on the leftover pastries, that she supposed tasted a lot better fresh out of the oven. “I really wanted Nando’s.” She pouted a bit unconsciously, blushing a bit when the boy beside her burst into laughter. 

“You’re an odd little thing, y’know?” Liam asked, smiling a bit to himself. “There’s a zombie apocalypse going on outside, and all you’re worried about is Nando’s.” 

“Nando’s is a big deal for me, okay?” She stuck her tongue out at him. “And my guitar! It’s back home! God, I can’t stay here, I definitely can’t stay here.” She shook her head getting up, and heading to the stairs, before she felt Liam grab her hand, and turned to look at him. 

“I’ll take you home once it’s dark okay, but please… I didn’t risk my neck for you to rush off with your suicidal tendencies again, okay?” He said looking at her quite intently, and she wondered if worrying like this came easily to him. “There’s water, you’ve eaten the rest of my pastries, I’ve got a gun, but I don’t want to spend any bullets unless I’ve got to. For once in the world it’s safer out at night, so can you please wait a couple hours without trying to kill yourself?” 

“I wasn’t trying to kill myself.” She said grudgingly, rolling her eyes a bit. 

“Yeah, ok, sure.” He smirked a bit at her and nodded back to the couch. “Either way, I didn’t waste a bullet for you to go off running straight into the arms of a zombie.”

“Rather I run into yours, pretty boy?” She waggled her eyebrows at him, rolling her eyes a bit wondering is she sounded too much like Louise, as she headed back to the couch, sighing a bit. Were Lou and Hazza alright? Did they know what was going on? And if they did, were they fucking each other's brains out figuring shagging might as well be the last thing they do if they're going to die? She really wished she could call them, and preferably not have Louise pick up the phone while dear old Harold was finger fucking her like last time. Niall really needed better friends, she sighed again, as she looked around. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful really, I’d probably be dead if you hadn’t showed up, I suppose, but… This place is awful.” 

“Awful enough to keep the monsters away too, so…” He shrugged, a bit flustered. “Me and my mates come here every now and then after class, I don’t remember who found this place first, maybe Zayn, but it’s been abandoned forever.”

“Yeah, I got it… Being smart and practical, aye.” She said nodding slowly, taking a deep breath. 

“Sorry, I know it’s not much fun.” Liam pressed his lips together, nodding slowly. “Definitely not as fun as Diablo 3, for sure.” 

“Well, the world’s gone all Resident Evil instead…” She smiled in a small chuckle, nodding slowly. “I just… I hope my brother’s alright, wherever he is… Though I’m sure he told me when I wasn’t paying any mind.” She sighed. “I’m not too worried for Lou and Haz, they probably haven’t left the house, and they’re shagging their way through Armageddon or somethin’ like that.” 

“Out on vacation?” Liam asked, blushing a bit, as he decided to focus on what she had said about her brother and not on the idea of two of her friends shagging. 

“With his girlfriend, aye.” Niall answered, in a small smile. “So… You said you come here often with your mates? Why haven’t you bothered to make it a little less shabby?”

“You should have seen it when we found it.” He said, cracking up a smirk. “But that was years ago. Honestly, we even tidied up the place.” Liam laughed, nodding slowly. “Well, at least this floor.”

“I have to give it to you, it does look a shitload better than downstairs.” She smirked a bit. “And you’ve got an old Nintendo 64, that ought to count for something.” Niall laughed. 

“We haven’t got much games though, Mario Kart, Pokemon Stadium 2 and Banjo-Kazooie.” The boy told her, in a small pout.

“You up for a match of Mario Kart?” She suggested, smiling at him. 

“Oh, it’s on.” Liam smiled, getting up to prep the console.

“It’s on like donkey kong, mate.” Niall smirked, laughing a bit, as she grabbed one of the remotes, and sat down on the old rug. “You said there was beer?” She asked in a small smile. 

“Yeah, there should be… I don’t drink, so…” He trailed off, setting down his control, and making his way over to the minibar, and grabbing her a beer. “I’m down to my last water though.”

“You can stock up at mine, if you want.” Niall offered, as she selected Toad, the cute little mushroom to race with. “After you’re done being my knight in shining armor and taking me home, that is.” She smiled, thanking him for the beer he handed her. “Anyways, why don’t you drink?”

“I’ve used to only have one functioning kidney, so… It wasn’t a really a good idea.” Liam told her, as he selected Yoshi, the green little dragon to race as. “

“Oh? What happened?” She asked, as they selected the championship they’d play.

“I was born with a defective one, lousy sob story, seriously, you don’t want to hear it.” He said, blushing a bit in a smile. “It’s fine now though, I really don’t mind… Guess I’m used to it.”

“There’s not many brit boys out there around your age who don’t mind not drinking.” She smiled a bit, laughing lightly. “Granted, there’s even fewer Irish ones, but…” She laughed louder. “Now… Let’s stop this small talk and get down to business pretty boy, get ready to eat some dirt.” Niall smirked, as they started off racing. 

They ended playing quite a couple championships, since Niall demanded a rematch after Liam won the first one, and Liam said they’d have to settle the score after she won the one after that. By the fifth championship Liam had won three times, and Niall took home a second championship, claiming he was only beating her because she hadn’t touched a Nintendo 64 in years.

“Excuses, lousy excuses.” Liam teased, smirking a bit at her. 

“Oh, bugger off.” Niall smirked back at him, giggling a bit, having finished a couple more beers. 

“A bit tipsy are we?” He smirked even wider as she giggled.

“Oh, shut your mouth, I’m Irish, three bottles of beer ain’t going to do a number on me.” She said placing her hand over her lips as she burped. 

“It might not, but three bottles of beer on a nearly empty stomach are a different case.” He smiled quite sweetly, laughing a bit. “Look, it’s getting dark, aye? I’ll go get some food at the restaurant, I’ll take the gun, and I’ll be right back, ok?” 

“And you want me to stay here?” She asked, arching an eyebrow at him. “Ah, fuck it, fine, I’ll play some Banjo-Kazooie, just bring me some chicken pretty boy.” Niall shrugged quite nonchalant, as she made her way over to the console to change the game tapes. 

“Anything else milady?” Liam smirked a bit, blushing lightly as he watched her make her way to the video game. She had quite a mouth for someone so little, and she was quite pretty too, he blushed further as he noticed what he was thinking of, and shook his head. 

“Some chips, aye? And something to drink, coke, maybe?” She suggested, smiling a bit. “Now be on your way already, I’ve been hungry for ages. I want me some Nando’s.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Liam nodded, saluting her in a military style, and grabbing his shot gun, looking through his dad’s hunting bag, and loading the gun again, grabbing the pair of flare signals he had inside and giving it to her. “Look, this might not do much, but it’ll help you escape if anything happens, okay?” The girl looked up at him, and took the flares , watching him head over to the stairs after. 

“Liam?” She called, pressing her lips together, and blushing a bit as he turned back to her. “Be careful, aye?” Niall said, blushing a bit in a small smile.

Liam nodded in agreement, smiling a bit foolishly, as he headed down the stairs, and left through the back door checking left and right before he stepped out, and walked down to the food chain restaurant. The place had two or three costumers at that, one was sat at a table with a baseball bat, the couple on the counter had a crocket mallet. They all looked up warily as he got in, but went back to their food at that, and he headed up to the register to place his order. 

Niall tried her best on focusing on the game, but truth was she was tired of playing video games after doing nothing more for the past six days. She was hungry because she didn’t even remember the last time she had eaten, she was tired, because she hadn’t slept properly since she started playing Diablo, and she was worried about Liam, second guessing herself for letting him go off alone, she was heading downstairs, a flare in hand when she heard a loud creek, and she held on tighter to the flare as she headed downstairs. 

“Niall?” Liam called out, making the girl throw up the flare, in surprise and lean back against the wall, as the bright lights erupted from it, once it hit the floor downstairs. 

“Jesus Fucking Christ, Liam! Are you trying to scare a girl to death, you cunt?” She grunted, rubbing her eyes, as she headed downstairs. 

“I thought we had both gathered by now that I want you very much alive.” Liam said, his eyes closed, his head buzzing a bit with the shock of the brightness. “Now you… Was that an attempt to get me blind? You’re going to have to take the shot gun if I can’t see you know that right?” He asked in a small smirk. 

“Hand me that gun and let me have at those zombies, they won’t know what hit ‘em.” Niall smirked, as she walked over to him. “I would have had at you too, if you had dropped my chicken.” She said, as she took the takeout bags from his hand. 

“Nice to know I’m only worth as much while I can get you chicken.” He smiled a bit sheepishly as he rubbed his eyes. “Those are bloody good flares, remind me to give my dad a pat on the back for ‘em.”

“I will.” She told him in a small smile. “Are you alright though?” The girl asked, genuinely worried. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“A bit disoriented, but that’s all, really.” He said, smiling, blushing a bit when he felt the girl pulling one of his arms over her shoulders and wrapping the other one over his sides. “You don’t have to do that, Niall, it’s nothing, really love.” Liam chuckled. 

“Nonsense pretty boy, come on, I’ll help you upstairs.” She smiled brilliantly at him, and he didn’t argue any further, because he was sure it would have been a lot harder for him to climb the stairs without her when he was still seeing bright spots.

“Thanks.” Liam said, as she helped him to the couch, and sat beside him, and he could hear her looking through the take out bags, and humming in delight. “You really like Nando’s, eh?”

“It’s my favorite restaurant. Thank you.” Niall smiled, and turned to hug him quite impulsively, kissing his cheek soundly. “God, I’m starving.” She said, at the same time her stomach agreed with her quite loudly. 

“I can hear that.” Liam smirked a bit, grabbing what she handed him of the food, and his soda. “So, you haven’t had any problems here?” 

“Apart from being bored? No, not really.” The girl giggled a bit, as she ate. “Just worrying about you, if that counts as a problem.”

“Worrying about me?” He asked, smiling a bit foolishly. “I had a gun, you know, you were the one here, defenseless.” Liam laughed a bit, as he ate, blinking a couple times every once in a while, his eyesight slowly going back to normal. 

“Yeah, the defenseless bird that nearly blinded you.” Niall smirked, as she sipped from her coke. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t worry about your safety after all then, aye?” Liam smirked back, laughing.

“Maybe you should worry about yours whenever I’m near.” She teased, laughing along with him, sighing contently, as she ate silently after that, all but chugging down her food, placing her hand over her mouth, as she burped quite loudly after, blushing a bit, but laughing along with Liam as he did the same, and started laughing. 

“I was worried I might have gotten too much food, but clearly not.” He said in a small chuckle, after their laughter quieted down. 

“You clearly don’t know me pretty boy, I eat like a truck driver.” Niall smiled, laughing a bit. “And I have this wicked metabolism, because I’m a lazy fart, if I gained weight properly I swear to God I’d be about 400 pounds.” 

“Well, that sounds like a pretty sweet deal.” Liam said, chuckling lightly. “I like working out though, I’m possibly the most athletic of my friends, but, as you said of yourself, they’re all lazy farts, except when it comes to football.” He smiled. 

“No one’s a lazy fart when it comes to football, not even me.” Niall, smiled back at him. “Even though I cheer for a team no one gives a flying fuck about.”

“I know how that feels.” Liam laughed, shaking his head slowly. “I’m a Wes Bromwich fan.”

“Derby County.” Niall smiled at him, nodding in understanding. 

“Woah… That’s rough buddy.” He said laughing lightly, smiling as she joined him. “We should be able to go in a while.”

“Yeah, I’d rather be sure your eyesight is 20/20 before we leave, I might be good with a flare, but I’ve never fired a gun.” She said, smiling a bit. 

“I’ll be fine in a while, but yeah, it’s best to wait to be sure and all.” Liam smiled, nodding in agreement. 

“How about we play a friendly game of truth or dare while we wait?” Niall suggested, waggling her eyebrows, in a smile. 

“You don’t look like you’re friendly at all in a game of truth or dare.” The boy smirked at her, shaking his head slowly. “And you’ve nearly blinded me already.”

“Come on pretty boy, I’ll go easy on you.” She teased, smiling. “I’ll even let you dare me to do something first, that is, me choosing dare of course.” 

“Okay, let’s play then.” Liam conceded. “Lemme think of something…” He chuckled, pressing his lips together. “Aye, be a proper Irish girl and chug down the last bottle of beer.” He smirked, as Niall snorted. 

“That’s not even going to be hard.” She smirked back, as she walked over to get the last bottle of beer. “I’m going to pour the beer in the takeout cup, because I might be Irish but I can’t do magic, and chugging from a glass bottle is a bloody fucking nightmare.” Niall laughed, as she did such, and finished the beer in no more than four big gulps. “Your turn pretty boy.”

“Okay, truth.” He said, nodding slowly, looking at the girl a bit amusedly. 

“Let me see…” She hummed, licking at her teeth, a habit she had gotten after she took out her dental braces, as she looked at him and smirked a bit. “How many girls have you slept with, pretty boy?” She smirked openly, as he blushed quite a bit, maybe she really was hanging around Louise too much.

“Two.” He said, after a while, shrugging a bit. “I haven’t really ever shagged anyone who I hadn’t been seeing for a while.” Liam scratched the back of his neck. “And I haven’t been with anyone since my last girlfriend, so…” 

“What happened?” Niall asked before she could help herself. 

“Maybe you should ask that the next time I ask for truth.” Liam said in a small smirk. “So, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” She told him, rolling her eyes a bit. 

“What about you? How many boys have you slept with?” He asked looking over up at her, since she hadn’t sat down on the couch again yet. 

“What makes you think I like boys, pretty boy?” She asked, smirking widely, laughing light heartedly after. “I do, I’m just messing with you. And the answer’s nine.” Niall said, sitting down on the couch. “I got started pretty young.” 

“Yeah? How old were you?” Liam asked.

“Maybe you should ask that the next time I ask for truth.” She smirked widely as she threw his words back at him. She was definitely spending too much time with Lou. 

“Touché babe, touché.” Ha laughed, smirking a bit. “Suppose I should pick dare now?” 

“Awesome, I’ve got a really good one, it’s stupid, but it’s brilliant.” Niall laughed, smiling at him. “Sing me the Pokemon theme song, and if you don’t know it we can’t be friends.” She smirked, giggling a bit as Liam laughed, before he composed himself, and got up. 

“I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was.” He started off, and did the sound effects that went along with the song. “To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause.” He continued, acting out to the words quite dramatically. “I will travel across the land, searching far and wide, each pokemon to understand, the power that’s inside.” Liam reached for her, and pulled her up, smiling as she started singing with him. 

“Pokemon, gotta catch ‘em all.” She did the backing vocals as he sang the main lines. 

“It’s you and me, I know it’s my destiny! Oh, you’re my best friend, in a world we must defend!” He laughed, twirling her around. “A heart so true, our courage will pull us through! You teach me, and I’ll teach you! Pokemon!”

“Gotta catch ‘em all!” She squealed. 

“Gotta catch ‘em all!” He added, smiling after. 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough.” Niall told him, smiling, letting go of his hands, and pushing her bangs away from her eyes. “And I pick, truth.” 

“Tell me about your first time.” Liam said, sitting back down. 

“Ah, pretty boy’s smart too, eh?” She smirked, and sat down beside him. “Well, I was almost fifteen, it was my brother’s nineteenth birthday, there was a lot of booze, I was drunk beyond my mind, one of his friends I found cute came on to me, and we started snogging, and before we knew it we were doing it.” She shrugged, quite absent mindedly. “I guess it could be better, but before I knew it we were done with it too, honestly, I don’t remember much of it.” She had the decency to blush a bit at that. “He sat down to talk to me after that, and we had a little fling after that, but… That was pretty much it.”

“Oh.” Liam said, unsure of what else to say. “Should I be sorry?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“I don’t regret it, so… I guess not? We had some good fun after that time, and good fun I remember clearly, all in all… It was good because I don’t remember it hurting like it might have had.” Niall laughed a bit in a small smile. “I’m not really one of those girls who had fantasies about my first time being all flower petals on the bed, candles and some smooth sounding music in the background, honestly. I guess that’s why me and Lou got along so well, Harry’s the one who’s romantic out of the two of them, even though they’re perverts.” 

“Do you not like these things though? Romance?” Liam asked, pressing his lips together, starting to wonder about her friends, she talked about them a lot, and every time she did, she mentioned them being perverts.

“I never really had much of it, so… I guess I don’t really know? I’ve always just rather have friends than a boyfriend, or be friends with the boy I’m with, and being good friends kind of takes a bit of the romance away? I dunno… It’s not like I’ve tried everything and I know much of what I like and what I don’t… I mean, I just turned 19.” She laughed, smiling at him. “And I think you’ve grilled me enough worth for three truths.” She said, smirking widely.

“Fine, you can ask me three questions then.” Liam told her, laughing a bit. 

“What happened with your last girlfriend?” Niall asked straight away, because she had been really curious about that. 

“She cheated on me.” The boy answered, in a sad little smile, shrugging a bit. “It was a while ago, but… I really liked her.” He breathed in slowly. “The boys have been pushing me to go out and all, and I do want to sometimes, and we go out and we have fun, and I’ve flirted with a couple of girls every now and then, had some pretty good snogs, but… I haven’t really met anyone I’ve connected with, ever since.” He added, blushing a bit. “Is that too cheesy?”

“I think it’s sweet, pretty boy.” Niall said, smiling at him, reaching for his hand. “What does it take for you to feel like you’ve connected to a girl?” She asked, looking up at him.

“I dunno…” He said, and looked down at their hands, smiling a bit. “I don’t think it’s a matter of something that has to happen? You just know when it does, don’t you?” Liam smiled, and squeezed her hand. 

“Yeah…” Niall smiled back at him, nodding in agreement, just looking at him for a while. 

“You still got another question, love.” Liam smirked a bit, after a while. 

“Do you want to go back to mine now?” She asked, because it was the first thing that came to mind. 

“Sure. I think… Yeah, I think now would be fine.” He nodded in agreement, and got up, holding onto her hand. “We should take the remaining flare though.” Liam said, grabbing his gun, and some ammo, shoving it in his pockets, and grabbing his father’s hunting knife, and handed it to her. “Here, it won’t be much useful outside of a close range fight, but…” He shrugged smiling a bit. 

“It’s great.” She told him and put it in her back pocket. “Come on.” Niall smiled, and started pulling him towards the stairs, smiling as he didn’t really seem to mind that she was guiding him, until they started walking in tandem, and she let go of his and a while after they stepped outside into the street. The sky was dark already, and there were fewer lights than the usual lit down the street, she was going to say something, but Liam brought his index finger to his lips, indicating her to stay quiet, and she nodded in agreement. 

They were just rounding the two blocks down from her place when she saw them, it was a group of four, that included the first creep she saw, and mistook for a homeless man. Liam reached for her arm, and stopped her, as he analyzed the situation. He readied his gun, and she started pulling him towards the house. If they ran they’d be out of danger easily, but he had mentioned something about the zombie’s being smart, and she did not want them learning what house they would be hiding in. 

“How many shots are you good for?” Niall asked him in a whisper. 

“Three.” He said, in the same tone, since the zombies were just about starting to gather their smell. 

“I’ve got an idea.” She told him, and pulled him up the steps of one house, as they started approaching. “You can shoot the lot of them, and when there’s only one left, I can use the flare, and we can head to mine while it’s confused?” She suggested, biting her lower lip. 

“Been readying yourself for a Zombie Apocalypse, have you?” Liam asked, smiling a bit nervously as he took aim. “How far are we?” He asked, as they walked back down, and he took steady, slow steps in their direction. 

“Less than two blocks, we should be able to make a run for it.” Niall nodded confidently. 

“Sure you can handle the run, Ms. Lazy fart?” Liam smirked sheepishly, but still nervously. 

“Just make the bloody shot, pretty boy.” She told him, gasping a bit surprisedly when he did, and shot one of the monsters straight in the head. “Nice shot.” She smiled, as she watched him fumble a bit with setting up the gun again, and she took a couple steps back, and watched him take a slightly less perfect, but as effective shot. 

“Get the flare ready.” He told her, and she nodded, having all but forgotten about the flare, and she held on to it, watching as he breathed in slowly, and took the last shot, just before she uncapped the flare and threw it the zombie’s way, before reaching for his hand, and making a dash for it, screaming when she saw the zombie reaching blindly for them when they ran passed him. 

She dropped her keys when they got to her house, and cursed louder than the wind, before picking it up, and shoving it into the hole, opening the door and shutting it behind them, and leaning back against it, after, looking up at the boy in front of her. His cheeks were flushed, he was looking quite dazed, and his hair was completely windswept, she smiled a bit, thinking they had made it, and before she could help herself, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and hugging him tight as she started laughing. 

Liam sighed in relief, and hugged the girl back, holding her tight to him as he let his gun down, and sank his fingers into her hair, as he did with his nose, breathing in deeply as his heart rate slowed down from the complete adrenaline rush, as he took slow, deep breaths. 

“That was a pretty impressive sprint for a lazy fart.” Liam whispered into her hair, chuckling a bit breathlessly, as he slowly let go of her. 

“I always aim to impress.” She smiled back, still breathing a bit heavily as she looked up at him. “Those were some pretty impressive shots, pretty boy.” 

“Okay, we really need to set one thing straight here…” The boy trailed off in a smile, reaching for her cheek. “You’re the one who’s pretty around here, Niall.” He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her, soft and slowly at first.

Niall let him have it his way to start with, she enjoyed the sweet, slow kiss, until the adrenaline that was still rushing through her kicked in, and she moved her hands up into his hair, and pulled him to her wantonly, pressing her body into his as she tugged at his hair, and deepened the kiss, licking his lower lip just before he pressed them open, and licked into her mouth, before she tangled her tongue with his quite frantically. 

“Let’s head up to my room.” She mumbled, pulling back quite breathless, and held onto his hand to lead him upstairs quite unabashedly and in a hurry, closing the door behind them, and pulling off her cardigan and her shirt at once, smirking as he heard the boy grunt in front of her. “Think it was the right time to not wear a bra.” She said cheekily. 

“You’re really something, you know that Niall?” He asked her, smiling as he walked over to her slow, strong and deliberately, picking her up by her hips, and making her wrap her legs around his hips, as he pushed her against the door, smiling as he could look at her at nearly eye level with him now. “And my God, you’re gorgeous.” Liam whispered, just before he kissed her again.

Niall smiled at the content noises he made whenever she tugged at his hair, and enjoyed the feel of his lips, always a mix between slow and urgent, deep and languid that made her feel like she was slowly burning up from the inside out. She lowered her hands, and started tugging at the back of his shirt, pulling it up and off, and leaning back to look down at him, and licking her lips at that.

“Bed.” She whispered, nodding forward, and smiled as Liam lowered her down to her feet, and she pushed him back towards the bed, smiling at herself as he chuckled a bit, and she pushed him down onto it and wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned down, though not much, to kiss him. Her bed was somewhat high off the ground, and she was a tiny little thing, so she was barely taller than Liam at all while he was sitting on her bed. 

Niall scratched his scalp as they kissed, before she started dragging her nails down his neck, and her fingertips across his shoulders and back, his upper arms and his collar bones, humming happily as he pulled his lips from hers and started kissing her jaw, and down her neck, as she broke in shivers. 

She moved her hands back to his hair, tugging at it as she breathed in slow and deeply, the brown haired boy moving his lips slow and expertly across her collar bones, and down the soft skin between her breasts, before he wrapped his lips fully around one of her rosy nipples and she whimpered, her knees bucking a bit. 

“Liam.” She moaned, holding onto his hair, as his hands made quick work of her shorts, and he pulled her closer holding onto her arse, nuzzling into her skin as he moved to pay the other breast the same attention he had been lavishing the first one with. 

“You smell of strawberries.” He whispered against her skin, biting gently at her nipple, and sucking at it after, humming contently as he was rewarded with a soulful moan. “It’s quite fantastic.” Liam smiled, brushing his lips up to her shoulders. 

“It’s my body wash.” Niall told him, and pulled him by the back of his hair, dragging his lips to hers and kissing him quite passionately, moving to kiss his neck after, biting gently at the lovely little birthmark he had there, and smirking as that made him swallow in dry. She started making her way down, leaning down as she kissed his chest, pushing him back a bit as she traced the defined, strong muscle lines down his stomach. “Bloody hell.” 

“What?” Liam asked a bit flustered as the girl started pulling at the buttons in his jeans, blushing a bit, as it was quite obvious right now how much he wanted her, and it’d become even more plainly clear once she finished working on his jeans. 

“I’d never have pictured a six pack under a dorky batman t-shirt.” She smirked, as she pulled down his jeans, getting rid of his shoes, trying to remember when she had gotten rid of hers, and figuring it must have been when they got in, she took her shoes off as a force of habit already, and she rarely remembered doing it. “Not complaining, I loved it.” She smiled looking up at him, and he smiled back at her, a bit entranced by her bright blue eyes, until he gasped, closing his eyes, as he felt her small, soft little fingers wrapping around his cock. 

“Jesus Niall.” He grunted, throwing his head back, the lines in his neck going all tense, as he locked his jaw, just till the moment she wrapped her lips around him and he started grunting, his cheeks going bright red with the effort it took him not to lose it. “F-fuck, love… Hng... You really don’t… Bloody Christ, that’s… Ohm… Niall.” 

The girl just smirked, and kept at it, holding onto the base of his cock as she sucked him expertly, moving up and down, paying quite some attention to his tip, sucking at it more enthusiastically than the rest, and licking the entirety of his length, leaning down and taking him as far back into her mouth as she could, stroking what she couldn’t fit, and moving her hands down to trace his balls gently. 

Niall pulled back and looked at his cock, smiling up at him, as she pulled at his foreskin, using the her saliva to help her guide her hand up and down his shaft, holding onto it, before she leaned to lick him fully, wrapping her lips around him again after that, breathing in deep through her nose, as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked him hard.

“Niall, love… Really, stop, please...” Liam groaned, mastering all his will to enunciate those words. “I’m going to cum soon, and I really don’t want to end it like this.” 

“And how do you want to end it, pretty boy?” She asked, as she got up to her feet, and leaned to kiss him gently, smiling as he pulled her further into the kiss, and kissed her languidly. 

“I want to… I want to m-make you cum twice before I do.” He smirked a bit bashfully, blushing a bit. 

Liam reached down for her knickers, and started dragging them down as they kissed, rubbing up and down her sides after, as he spread her legs with one of his knees, and slipped one hand in between her thighs, tracing the skin up her inner thigh slowly, as he sucked at her bottom lip. “I want to use my fingers on you, than make you cum with my lips, is that okay?” Liam whispered, blushing further but smirking as she whimpered as his fingers found her clit, just his index fingers to start with.

“Liam…” Niall moaned, holding onto his hair, and leaning into him, as her knees went weak again. “Fuck… Yes, that’s more than okay, God.” She hummed, shivering as she grinded unconsciously into his fingers, her hips moving of their own accord, as she kissed him slow but deeply.

“God, you’re so wet.” Liam smirked a bit sheepishly, slightly bashfully as well, as he slipped a finger into her, and then another, enjoying as she grinded into his hand accordingly to his push and pulls. “One would think zombies turn you on.” He teased, biting her lower lip.

“It’s you…” She trailed off, moaning. “That turns me on, pretty boy, not the zombies.” She chuckled a bit breathlessly, whimpering in between her moans, as he moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling gently at her skin, nuzzling into it, and driving her crazy. 

“Niall…” He called, when he could feel she was close to the edge. “I want to taste you.” He told her, licking his lips as he looked up at her, and got up, and turned them around slowly, making her sit down on the bed, as he kneeled down on the floor. “God, you’re so fit.” Liam grunted, as he leaned down and kissed her stomach, moving his hands to her tits, as he traced a straight path down to the apex of her thighs, and pushed her legs apart, so he could dive in, and press his tongue to her clit, smirking at the sound he was awarded with for that.

“Liam, please… Jesus Christ, I need to… I can’t take much longer, please…” Niall cried, her hips arching off the bed into his face as he started licking her slow and languidly, using both his tongue flat, and the tip of it on her clit, his fingers twisting and turning inside her. 

Liam reached to pinch at one of her nipples one last time, before he used his hand to hold her down, and started licking her more purposefully, not bothering to stop when he felt  
the shivers erupting through her body, just slowing down, and moving the hand that had been pining her down to his cock, so he could stroke himself, as he watched her coming down from her high. “Wow.” 

“Yeah?” He asked, smiling a bit flustered as he licked his lips, trying to whip the proud smirk off his face. 

“You look mighty cute all proud and shit.” Niall smiled at him, as she sat up, and leaned in to kiss him, long and slowly. “But right now I want you to fuck me.” She smirked, and got up, and turned them around again, pushing him down onto the bed, and crawling over him to kiss him deeply.

“Condom? I didn’t really remember to pack any for survival needs.” He said in a small chuckle, kissing her happily, his hands tangled in her hair, as he rolled them around so he’d be over her, leaning back to look at the spot she was pointing at and grabbing a condom in her nightstand.

Liam fumbled with the package for a second before she took it from him, and opened it expertly, maneuvering herself so she could roll it down onto him, giving him some proper strokes and squeezing his cock gently, smirking as it twitched inside her hand. “You really should stop that if you want to shag.” Liam chuckled a bit flusteredly, and smiled as she moved her hand to his side. “Ready, love?” 

“You can bet your life on it, pretty boy.” Niall smirked, and sank her nails into his skin as he pushed into her, throwing her head back in a low but deep moan, her whole body humming in delight. “Liam…” She breathed, leaning up to kiss him, moving one hand to his hair, as he moved and out of her slow but strong and deliberately. “God…” She whispered into his lips, biting and sucking at his lower lip, then his jaw, and his neck, pressing her lips to his birthmark again, smiling as he chuckled breathlessly at that. “That birthmark is quite charming.” 

“Thanks.” Liam smiled, and nuzzled into her cheek, before he kissed her again, slow and deeply, in tandem with his thrusts, grunting as she moved her hands to his back and sank her fingers into his shoulder blades, and he reached for the headboard behind her for leverage, putting more strength into his thrusts, basking in how she whimpered, and pushed her hips up into his with every one, grinding her hips wonderfully into his in a way that he figured made him rub up against her skin, and made her cry out in pleasure. 

At some point their kisses were getting too sloppy, too awkward and too breathless to keep up with, and Niall just threw her head back as Liam tucked his into her neck and her ear. He brushed his lips into her skin, breathing deeply, panting against her ear and making her sink her nails harder into his back, before dragging them down, to the point that she was digging one hand into his ass, and moaning loudly. 

“Are you… Are you close, Niall?” Liam asked, his face pursed in concentration, lips pressed tight together, and he grunted when she nodded, whimpering loudly, and he moved one hand down in between them and with a swipe to het clit he felt her start clenching around him, smirking as her foul mouth went crazy at that. “God.” He grunted, holding back as long as he could, as he kept pushing into her, until he let go, with some last erratic thrusts. 

“Uhm, pretty boy is a damn sexy boy too.” Niall smiled, running her fingers through Liam’s hair, as he nuzzled into her neck, both of them catching their breaths. “I guess I don’t have to ask if you feel we’ve connected since we’re pretty much connected in every way right now, eh?” She asked, in a small chuckle, smiling at him. 

“Doesn’t get much more connected than this, no.” Liam answered quite flustered, smiling at her, leaning down to kiss her, long and slowly, rolling them to their sides, and pulling out of her, throwing the condom away in the waste basket beside the bed, and smiling as she threw a leg over his hips, and he pulled her closer to him. “Well, there’s one good thing about this whole zombie apocalypse debacle.” He whispered, nuzzling into her hair. 

“What’s that?” Niall asked, looking up at him, and smiled as he kissed her, and then rubbed his cute little nose into hers. 

“I wouldn’t have met you if you weren’t off trying to kill yourself for some chicken. Reckon it’d take me a while longer to open up to you. I’m usually quite shy at first… In normal situations, at least. ” Liam smirked, kissing her again. “But meeting you was worth this whole shithole situation.”

“Yeah, those are two very true things.” She smirked, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Two?” Liam asked in a curious little frown. 

“I’m glad I met you too, and…” Niall smiled, as she kissed him. “I would die for chicken.” She said, smiling as he laughed light heartedly at that, and she thought for once she could really honestly get used to hearing that sound, and being the reason he made it. If even Louise had settled down once her and Haz started going out, it was about time Niall found someone she liked, and for what it seemed, it could very much be her very own zombie war hero.


End file.
